poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Astro Boy
Astro Boy, is the main character in the Astro Boy series. He is a 13-year old in the TV series and a 14-year old in the film. He was created to replace the deceased son Of Dr. Bill Tenma Tobio/Toby who was killed in a tragic car accident.(Depending on which version) Dr. Tenma was filled with grief with the sudden death of his son, so he made a robot version of Toby made exactly like him and implanted Toby's memory in him. He was given the nickname Astro Boy, and soon became a hero of Metro city. Creation and conception Astro Boy was created by Doctor Tenma, and was meant to be a replacement for his deceased son named Tobio (Toby''in various English translations). However, because Astro was not able to grow and age like a normal human child, Doctor Tenma abandoned him to a Robot Circus led by the cruelHam Egg. At the circus, Astro Boy was found by Professor Ochanomizu who adopted him. Professor Ochanomizu gave Astro a family with a robotic mother, father, sister (Uran) and brother (Cobalt). As head of the Ministry of Science,Professor Ochanomizu often calls on Astro to help resolve situations involving humans, robots and (on occasion) extraterrestrials. The team called Astro "Atom" because it can mean "Atomic" robot Astro Boy has several capabilities to aid him in his adventures: * The ability to translate more than 60 languages * Strength equivalent to 100,000 horsepower (75 MW) * The ability to fly using jets in his legs and arms * Amplification of his hearing up to one thousand times * Guns deployed from his posterior * Invulnerability to conventional physical injury * An electro-heart that can discern people's criminal intentions * Bright eye-lamps to assist his vision * Laser guns in his finger tips * Laser cannons in his arms * An extremely accurate electronic brain * Hyper Adaptive. Body increases in power to match and then exceed the capabilities of stronger combatants * Despite his abilities and work for good, Astro is often ostracized by the human race for being a robot. Since he is not officially considered a citizen, he often has to deal with the prejudice of humans against robots. Ultimately, Astro has to find a way to bring peace between humans and robots. * Quality of voice change first seen in 2003 in series Ep: 35. Trivia *Astro Boy will meet Brian Griffin and his friends in ''Brian Griffin meets Astro Boy. Category:Robots Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Gunners Category:Laser-Users Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Characters who can fly Category:Jak and Daxter's Adventures Team Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Heroic Creations Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased heroes Category:Revived characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Important Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Brutes Category:Speedsters Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Kids Category:Kid Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Warriors Category:The Messiah Category:Nurturer Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Monster Slayers Category:Humanoid Category:Fighters Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Genius Category:Vigilante Category:Global Protection Category:Big Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Selfless characters Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Successful Heroes Category:Honorable characters Category:Immortal characters Category:Revived Heroes Category:Paranoid Characters Category:Archenemy Category:In-Love Characters Category:In love heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Superheroes Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Merciful characters Category:Famous Heroes Category:Anime characters